


The Quietest Hour

by the_me09



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rutting, Starbucks, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve always took the later sentry duties, Steve had the super soldier serum, so he didn’t need much sleep, and Bucky was their sniper, so his eyesight and observation at their worst were still better than average.</p>
<p>He lay in bed until he couldn’t anymore. The adrenaline wasn’t out of his system yet so there was no hope for sleep that night. Steve wasn’t bothered by it, so he figured he’d go take Bucky some coffee and keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quietest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear Sylwia. :)

Steve was on top of the world. It always felt like this after a mission completed, when the Howling Commandos all came back. No fatalities, not even an injury this time. So what if they had to sleep on the ground in little tents, they were out of enemy territory and they were alive.

Bucky and Steve always took the later sentry duties, Steve had the super soldier serum, so he didn’t need much sleep, and Bucky was their sniper, so his eyesight and observation at their worst were still better than average.

He lay in bed until he couldn’t anymore. The adrenaline wasn’t out of his system yet so there was no hope for sleep that night. Steve wasn’t bothered by it, so he figured he’d go take Bucky some coffee and keep him company.

The darkness in the forest was spotted with moonlight. Clouds and branches obscuring the stars in a haphazard manner so he never knew if he’d get to see them or not; Steve glanced up at the trees in appreciation as much as instinctive vigilance. Bucky was seated at the base of a big oak with low hanging branches. His gun was cradled in his lap, but his eyes were far away.

“Hey,” Steve said as he dropped down to sit next to Bucky. “Brought you some coffee.”

Bucky’s eyes refocused on him and his mouth tilted up in a charming crooked smile. “Gee, Steve, you really know how to please a guy,” Bucky teased, taking the thermos. “Thanks.”

Steve flushed lightly and grinned back. “Everything quiet out here?”

Bucky nodded and sipped on his coffee. He sighed in pleasure, cupping the tin cup with both hands. His fingers were red with cold where they poked out of his gloves. Steve scooted closer and pressed against Bucky’s side.

He liked this, liked the silence just before dawn. Before the birds started chirping and the sky started getting light. Even in New York, this hour before dawn was always the quietest, when the insomniacs and night owls seemed to be asleep. Morning people were still sleeping in their beds, stealing a last half an hour of shut eye before they had to get up for work. Steve missed the city, but the quiet in the forest was calming.

“Why are you up? Your watch doesn’t start for another hour. Not that I mind the company. Or the coffee.” Bucky smiled and Steve put an arm around his shoulders, smiling fondly when Bucky curled in just a little closer.

“I dunno, couldn’t sleep.” Steve shrugged. “Figured I might as well do something useful.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.”

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, listening to the wind in the branches. There wasn’t a soul around for miles, or at least it sounded that way. Steve watched Bucky sip gingerly at the too hot coffee and leaned over to kiss along his jaw.

“Hey, I thought we agreed none of that while we’re on watch. Remember what happened last time?” Bucky chuckled and turned his head to catch Steve’s lips in a warm coffee tinged kiss. Bucky always tasted that way to Steve, warm and earthy.

“The other guys don’t mind.” Steve mumbled against Bucky’s lips. He knew full well Dum-Dum and Falsworth had a thing going on.

Bucky hummed and deepened the kiss, bringing a hand up to cup Steve’s jaw. This wasn’t what he’d gotten up for; he hadn’t expected anything from Bucky when he brought him coffee, but Steve wasn’t going to turn down some quality time with his lover. Steve set Bucky’s gun aside and broke the kiss to throw a leg over his lap, straddling him.

“Woah there, soldier.” Bucky grinned up at him, moving his hands to Steve’s hips. “You sure this is safe?”

“There’s no one around for miles. I wouldn’t do this if I wasn’t sure.” Steve kissed the corner of Bucky’s mouth and trailed his lips over the stubbly jaw. “Come on, Barnes, you scared?” He teased, knowing he would get a rise out of Bucky.

“Yeah, right, when have I ever been scared?” Bucky smirked, his eyes a mix of emotions that didn’t line up with his swagger. He looked haunted. Steve regretted his choice of words, but decided he knew the best way to remove that look from Bucky’s eyes for now.

“So there’s no problem. You’ll sleep better afterwards too.” Steve rocked his hips down against Bucky’s, setting a lazy pace.

Bucky snorted in amusement as his breath hitched. “Yeah, pretend this is about helping me sleep.” He dug his fingers into Steve’s hips.

Steve moved against Bucky roughly, the cold a welcome counterpoint to the burning heat building between them. Bucky’s breath was hot against his cheek, each puff leaving a mist of cold in its wake until the next one hit. Steve could feel Bucky beginning to tremble and squirm beneath his even rhythm, their cocks rubbing over each other through their pants with every thrust. It was too cold to undo their pants yet, but Steve knew they couldn’t ruin another pair, not before they got back to base.

“Steve,” Bucky gasped, thrusting his hips up desperately.

Steve reached between them, undoing their flies enough to pull their cocks out in the cold air. His breath condensed in front of him when he leaned back to align them properly. He wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, jerking them off slow and teasing. Drawing it out so he could listen to Bucky whimper.

“Fuck, Steve, come on,” Bucky groaned, trying to thrust into his fist. “Harder.”

“Ask nicely.” Steve teased, his own breath coming out in uneven pants. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

“Steeeve,” Bucky whined, digging his nails into Steve’s ass. The pain was sharp and just the right edge to make him jerk his hips.

“Manners,” Steve chided.

Bucky whimpered and jerked his hips, shivering with cold and arousal. He groaned and tipped his head back against the tree.

“Fuck, Steve, please? Please just- fuck- please?” Bucky begged, breath hitching as Steve rubbed his thumb over the head of Bucky’s cock. He smiled, pleased and started moving his hand faster, letting himself go.

Bucky surged up to kiss him, their mouths sealed tight and hot as they rutted together. Steve tightened his grip and spilled over his hand, trembling. Bucky moaned into his mouth as he pumped his hips and came, all the tension melting out of him as he came down from his orgasm.

Steve cleaned them up with a scrap of clothe and did their pants back up. He stayed on top of Bucky, unwilling to pull away in the cold morning air. Bucky groaned softly and pressed his freezing nose under Steve’s jaw, making him shudder and scrunch closer.

“I might be able to fall asleep pretty easily after that.” Bucky yawned into Steve’s shoulder.

Steve held Bucky close and kept watch as Bucky slept with a blanket and Steve’s arms wrapped around him.


End file.
